Although a blessing to their intended beneficiaries, man-made sources of light often are an annoyance for the would-be vandal or thief. As one might expect, therefore, light fixtures long have been targeted for destruction by vandals, thieves, and others seeking to reduce the amount of light present in a given locale. Light bulbs and lamps contained within the housings of such fixtures are typically fragile in construction, and severe jarring to merely a portion of such a fixture can destroy the bulb or lamp contained therein, thereby extinguishing the light emitted by the fixture. Attempts have been made to address this problem for those seeking to maintain the functional status of such light sources. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,413 to Mandall discloses an armored light fixture which has an armored housing and a reflector unit for reflecting light emitted from the housing. However, the rigidity of known vandal-resistant light fixtures inhibit the user's ability to adjust the light pattern cast by such fixtures or to easily replace parts which may be damaged during acts of vandalism.
Thus a need continues to exist for a light fixture which resists the attempts of vandals, would-be thieves and the like to destroy the fixture or extinguish the light emitted thereby, but which does not restrict the direction of light emitted from the fixture and which does not require additional structure which may become damaged from excessive jarring or sudden impact from flying objects. A need also exists for such a light fixture which includes parts which may be easily replaced if they are damaged as a result of an act of vandalism.